Firework Love
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Hilda and Cheren spend the day together in Nimbasa City. Short and romantic like always


"Hey, Cheren, can I ask you something?" Hilda asked. He looked over at her. They were in the forest laying on the ground. Cheren's head was on his Liepard back and Hilda had her hands on her head.

"What is it?"

She blushed a bit and turned her head to the other side. His Liepard looked down at the two before laying her head back down, purring.

"Well, would you get married?" Hilda whispered. Cheren gazed at her before looking up at the sky, watching a small puffy cloud moving slowly.

"Yeah I would like to get married." Cheren said. She looked at him before closing her eyes a bit and looking up. She stood up and started walking.

"Lets go some were." Cheren said sitting up. When ever she asked the question and he said those words, Hilda will walk away. He never understood why but this time he won't let her get away. Not this time. She stop, turning her head.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."Cheren said. He stood up and walked next to her. Liepard followed behind them smiling and purring quitely. They walked to Nimbasa City, injoying the kids running by and the Pokemon chasing after them. Hilda was a quite type. Much quiter than her brother, Hilbert. He's Unova's Champion, has the legendary Pokemon Zekrom, has a wife, and he loves hanging out with his sister and friends. Hilda however wasn't married, did hang out with her friends, has Victini, and is very caring.

"Hey, Cheren, can we ride the ferriswheel?" Hilda asked looking at him.

"Sure."

Cheren returned his Liepard before going inside with her. He sat next to Hilda, looking outside. It was a beautiful sight to see. The sun setting making the sky look gold. The other side the sky was becoming a dark blue, the moon rising.

"Ain't it pretty outside?" Hilda questioned catching his dark blue eyes.

"It is pretty." Cheren said. The two only staired at each other for a few more seconds before looking back outside. Hilda couldn't help but look back a bit to see him. Cheren was smiling a very small smile and was just stairing outside, quitely. The ferriswheel stop and they climbed off it, walking ouy on the street.

"Hey there going to have fireworks, wanna stay or no?" Cheren asked. She looked up at him before looking back down at the ground, crossing her arms.

"Yeah lets stay for a bit." She whispered. Cheren took off his blue shirt-like-jacket and drapped it on her shoulders.

"Keep it for now." Cheren said when she looked up at him. They went to a feild and sat down watching other people sit down. The two were in the back so no body could see them or even watch them. Some Sawsbuck walked by them. It was early summer so the spring Sawsbuck now are somewere else and the summer ones are here. Soon colorful fireworks boomed in the sky and Hilda moved closer to Cheren.

"Cheren, I love fireworks." She whispered. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I love them too. They're so pretty when its dark 'cause they glow under the full moon." Cheren said. Hilda smiled and layed her head on his shoulder. He smiled and pulled her hat off, laying it on the ground infront of them. Slowly Cheren kissed the top of her head, smelling her hair.

_"Just like vanilla..."_ He thought. Firework after firework people cheered and some even sang random songs, other people sat quitely, and others started whispering to each other before kissing. Hilda slowly drifted off to sleep and Cheren put her in his lap, hugging her closely. He ran his fingers through her soft, glossy hair, whispering something in her hair. When the last colorful firework boomed slowly Cheren stood up with Hilda in his arms. He took out his Braviary.

"Hey Braviary please take us home." Cheren whispered climbing on his Pokemon. Instiantly he took off into the sky and headed south. Cheren held Hilda closely when Braviary landed. He got off and walked in Hilda's home. Whitlea, her mother, looked at him before smiling.

"She fell alseep." Whitlea whispered before looking back at the Tv. Cheren walked up stairs and into her room, laying Hilda on her bed. He covered her in her warm blanket and sat on the edge. She curled up mumbling something. Cheren watched her breathing, her smiling a small smile before her mouth opened a bit. Slowly Cheren moved down and kissed her cheek before grabbing his jacket off her.

"I love you, Hilda." He whispered. He stood up and started walking out when Hilda called his name. He stop and turned, looking at her. Hilda was now watching him. He blushed.

"Do you really love me?" Hilda asked. Cheren looked at the door before walking back to the bed, sitting next to her.

"I do love you." Cheren whispered. Hilda smiled and looked at the sheets, blushing.

"Your the first person that ever said that to me truly." She said.

"Truly?" Cheren repeated.

"Yeah since I'm the Champion's sister random guys say they love me but you... You said it with meaning." Hilda repeated looking up at him. Cheren moved both of his hands up to her face, bringing her closer.

"Even if your brother wasn't the Champion I would still love you like this." He whispered. Hilda closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Cheren closed his and pressed his lips against hers. It felt like heaven for the two as if they just been born, as if they got hit by Fusion Flare. Cheren pulled away and hugged her closely.

"I love you. I will always love you, Hilda." Cheren whispered.

"I love you too."

-)-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Ok another story for the two! Well I hope you injoyed it review nice things please! :)

'_'` I get so into stories...


End file.
